


Fate was on our side (unfortunately)

by ladicius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, au about seasons, mentions of Iwaizumi - Freeform, mentios of oikawa, spring and autumn, winter and summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladicius/pseuds/ladicius
Summary: Part one: We only really remember something or someone after they have left us.Part two: When did surviving become kill or be killed? (kagehina)part three: beautiful and compassionate (bokuaka)part four: seperatly brought together.-I tried writing a summary but it was too long, so now it's a prologue-





	1. We only really remember something or someone after they have left us.

We only really remember something or someone after they have left us.

 

It's natural after all;  
When spring arrived, i remembered it's not so innocent innocence.  
It was innocent because it was rebirth, and i almost forgot how the still cold spring rain hit the grounds, washing the remains of winter away. How it forced flowers to bloom out of the still dead ground. How something awoke in creatures when it arrived.  
When spring arrived i missed the nostalgia of the cold being wiped away by the growing warmth. I missed the way the animals came out of their hiding places.

 

When summer arrived i felt exhausted, spring having taken all my energy. I didn't want to move and the heat made me want to rip my skin off.  
When spring passed i remembered the heat hitting my skin, making me feel safe in its clutches, the grass lightly brushing against my legs as i walked passed. I missed the silent and warm summer days.

 

When autumn arrived i was very satisfied, the heat getting less and less. I was very excited for halloween and thanksgiving. I loved the way i could go outside wearing only a sweater and not getting hypothermia or a heatstroke.  
When autumn passed and i looked around. It was as if someone, an old friend, had come into my house. Used everything i owned and just got up and said his goodbye, leaving me with an empty house. As if the earth took a deep breath in and screamed while exhaling it out.

 

When winter arrived i was very excited for the streets to be covered in a beautiful layer of white, for everyone to take their christmas trees out. I was excited because i wanted to sit by an open fire and drink hot chocolate like my mother used to make when i was young.  
It was too cold to do anything i liked and in no way was i prepared for the cold storms or the bald trees that looked quite scary when it was five P.M, and because it was already too dark outside i could go out.  
In the silence of winter i longed for the sounds of the warming spring rain.

 

But it is supposed to be like this.  
For if we didn't have winter's silence, would spring's noise sound good?  
For if we didn't have spring's non stopping growth, would summer's halt calm us down?  
For if we didn't have summer's heatwaves, would autumn's cold breezes feel as refreshing?  
For if we didn't have autumn's rampage, would winter's comfort bring us to some sort of peace?


	2. When did surviving become kill or be killed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realms of day and night, moon and sun, the light and the darkness finally collide.

There is a reason the seasons respectively separate each other.

Once upon a time they were something, not quite friends, but something..  
But something else was cruel, maybe it was fate, maybe some type of god or it could’ve just been the universe itself.

All of them were unsuspecting creatures once, they had all had families. They had loved and lived. They had laughed and cried. They had roamed this earth with childlike curiosity. Isn’t it sad that when you grow up you stop questioning things, because _‘it’s just how it is supposed to be,’_ or _‘Somewhere someone or something has written it somewhat like that and who are we to change that?’_

 _Kageyama was 4 years old when his questions were left unanswered._  
Kageyama was an avian of night, his kind would roam the world after the moon had taken the sun's place.  
To him the sky had always been a dark blue, almost black. And whenever he was told tales by the creatures of day they too would describe it as some shade of blue. So kageyama could conclude that the sky was blue. ‘’why is the sky blue?’’ he asked his former teacher. ‘’Because it isn’t green.’’ the answer was. ‘’Then why isn’t it green?’’ ‘’Because it’s blue.’’ Because, what’s the use in telling a four year old little kid about the way physics worked?  
Kageyama was eight years old when his parents split up. ‘’Why?’’ he asked. ‘’Just because.’’ his father answered. ‘’Because it wasn’t working out.’’ his mother said. Because what’s the use in telling an eight year old about domestic abuse? He didn’t ask anymore questions about the divorce afterwards, because why ask a question if no one is going to take it seriously?  
Kageyama was eleven years old when his mother started taking pills.  
‘’why?’’ he didn’t ask, because why ask a question if you already know the answer?  
And thinking about that simple truth made him realise that the reasoning behind things doesn’t really matter.  
It was a cold autumn day, when his mother had poisoned her own food and killed herself. And just like the withering autumn leaves she fell down and landed on the stone hard ground.  
The question never popped up in his head, for he knew the answer.  
Kageyama was just a child, when he was left to fend himself against day and night.

 

 _Hinata was just born when his mother and father promised to love him eternally._  
Hinata’s first memory is being two years old and witnessing how the rays of sunlight were starting to enter his room, giving of a calming heat. He remembers how the darkness that scared him before sleeping was being scared away by the light of the sun. He remembers feeling warm and happy.

 _Hinata was seven years old_ when he noticed that everytime the sun rose, the birds chirped and those beautiful sounds died down together with the sun's glorifying light at sunset. He then realised he didn’t like the so called death of the sun every night, in fact he hated it. But it still was a new beginning wasn’t it, the beginning of night. The creatures of the night would begin to breathe again and they could begin to roam over the same spots as the creatures of day.. Maybe it wasn’t too bad, but hinata couldn’t help but long for the light of the sun whenever it disappeared, he was an avian of day afterall. He watched the sun take his last breath and the moon take it’s first, before spreading his black wings and taking off to his house.

He was 10 years old when his little sister was born and he witnessed the beginning of their new family, with him being an older brother that had to take care of his little sister. He then realised he loved all of those new beginnings. He was thirteen years old when he took his little sister out early in the morning for her to witness rays of the sun that shook away the darkness.

 

It was an unspoken rule that night creatures and day creatures despised each other.  
The creatures of day had the warmth of the sun, and those of night had the moon.  
There was a time Kageyama wanted to understand why those of day were presumably their opposites. It wasn’t a lie that the most of whom that lived under the sun thought that they were better, because they believed ‘the light would overcome the darkness’ or something like that. Did they forget the moon reflects the sunlight or that the summernights could be warm too? Maybe it was that most scary stories took place after the sun had gone down and the cursed demons would come out at night or that the moon had ‘scary’ paranormal powers. There is a story about the sun and the moon once being lovers and the moon making a mistake and now they can’t be together or something like that. Kageyama didn’t like that story, because one: it sounds like the moon got punished and now it needs to watch over the creatures of night and two: his parents had proved real love never really existed.  
Kageyama wanted to understand why people were so afraid of the paranormal, of the things they didn’t know or understand, considering the world they lived in.  
But he didn’t want to ask, for he knew no one really had any answers to give.

Hinata had grown up hearing the same old tales;  
Night creatures were disgusting, vile beings that shouldn't be trusted. So naturally he was kind of intimidated by them, who could blame him, once something has been repeated long enough it’ll start to be believed. Nevertheless he liked watching the moon, sometimes from his bedroom window and sometimes he would sit on the roof. Tonight was one of those night he chose the latter. The moon was quite an interesting thing; unlike the sun it wasn’t hard to look at the sun and it was amazing how it’s appearance was different depending on what day it was. Hinata didn’t understand why the sun would’ve cursed the moon to watch over night, the moon was such a beautiful thing and the dark night sky complemented it even better. If Hinata were to curse someone it wouldn’t have been a punishment that made them look good. Oh well, it was only a tragic love story after all and Hinata never really liked love stories.

 _Hinata was thirteen years old,_ sitting on the top of his roof.  
It was usually silent at night, the creatures of day made the most noise. The darkness had always been calm, Hinata used to hate that, he was energetic, loud, enthusiastic and it was hard for him to sit still. He was still all those things but sometimes you just needed a break from it all and listening to the drops of rainwater, that had gathered itself in a corner of the roof, slowly falling down and hitting the ground was a good way to relieve stress. He looked at the sky and saw the moon, waning crescent, surrounded by a sky full of stars. It honestly wasn’t as terrifying as they had told him, and even now that he had reached this age his mother didn’t want him up on the roof at night.  
He followed the sound of fluttering with his eyes only to spot an avian, with beautiful black wings, almost like Hinata’s only Hinata’s wings were more rounded out and wider.  
For some stupid reason he decided to follow the stranger, which wasn’t the smartest decision he made. But come on he had made worse, like the time he decided he could lift himself and his newborn sister up with his small ten year old wings and broke the outer corner of his left wing.  
Plus he wanted to confirm the stories he heard.

in the dark of the night the moon gave a chilling glow to the stranger’s wings. Hinata watched from afar as the stranger smoothly landed on the cold and wet grass. Hinata watched as the young boy stepped in the moonlight, turned around and before he knew it he noticed the stranger glaring at him.  
Wait… Glaring? At him? Oh shit he made eye contact with a night creature.  
He gulped, and flew away as fast as he could.

 

 _Kageyama was thirteen years old_ when he saw a little girl not older than three running across the hills, while the sun was lazily waking up the entire village. ‘’Bwother, this weally fun!’’ the little girl exclaimed. ‘’It makes you happy doesn’t it.’’ came a voice. Walking towards the little girl was a boy, he was small, but he was probably the same age as kageyama. He sat on the grass, glancing at the little girl as she laughed with joy at him. The sunrise giving his pale skin and orange hair an orange undertone. Kageyama looked in awe at how the small framed boy smiled as if he had just cured the world of all evil. The innocence coming off from the ginger haired stranger made it obvious that he had never felt the pain of loss before.  
Kageyama knew where he had felt the same kind of aura before. There was no doubt, this was the day creature that followed him that night. And Kageyama disliked the boy the second moment he laid his eyes on him.

 

As he was sitting down, watching the light taking over the darkness Hinata watched his little sister, Natsu spread her tiny wings as she tried catching the sun's light. He too spread his wings and tried dancing along with the rays of the sunlight. There was something weird going on, Hinata felt watched, maybe there were only the chills that ran down his spine and maybe he wasn’t such a good sensor, but Hinata trusted his gut instincts.. So he decided to be a good older brother and bring his little sister home  
‘’But onii-chan i don’t wanna leave yet.’’  
‘’Come on Natsu-chan, don’t be like this.’’  
Natsu pushed her foot down on the grass and huffed, making a pouty face.  
‘’Well, I guess we could play longer.’’  
His little sister smiled at that.  
Hinata kneeled so that he was at the same level as his sister.  
‘’Although I hope the flowers won’t get too upset if we come home late.’’  
‘’Onii-chan what does that mean?’’ Natsu whined  
‘’If we stay here longer you’ll find out.’’  
‘’Onii-chan!’’  
‘’Well… As you know flowers are living beings right?’’  
Natsu nodded  
‘’And for things to be able to live good and healthy you have to give them attention right?’’  
Again Natsu nodded.  
‘’So if we stay here you can’t play with the flowers and then they will get upset and cry. And when flowers cry they get dehydrated. And when they’re dehydrated’’Hinata paused  
‘’They die, don’t they?’’ Natsu finished  
‘’Exactly… So Natsu, shall we play tag? I’ll be it!’’  
‘’Onii-chan?’’ ‘’yes?’’ ‘’Let’s water the plants.’’  
Hinata smiled brightly ‘’Yes, hana-hime’’ Natsu returned an even bigger smile.

Making up some sort of excuse about how the flowers at home will start crying, because Natsu didn’t pay them enough attention today wasn’t a good thing to do. He basically manipulated his little sister with something that she loved a lot, but something didn’t quite feel right at that place then.

In the evening he was at the same spot and yet again he felt watched. This time little Natsu not being with him he didn’t feel the need to look fearless. He stiffened up and tried to turn around unsuspectingly. Of course him being Hinata, the least sneaky person he knew, he failed absolutely. He fell on the ground, landed on his ass and scraped his hand on a stone. He sighed ‘’Just my kind of luck’’. ‘’You must be very lucky you only got this little scar then.’’ someone breathed in his neck, making him stumble onto his knees at lightning speed.  
Yes… this is it, Hinata cursed himself, you are such an idiot, if you felt watched when it turned day why the fuck did you decide it would be smart to come back at night.  
He could still hear the sound of breathing behind him. If Hinata was going to die he might as well see who the fuck is going to kill him. He turned around and took a step back, he gasped.  
It was the same boy he followed that night, the one that glared at him as if he was his boyfriend that caught him staring at some girls legs. In other words really intimidatingly.

…

‘’You look stupid with your face like that.’’ The boy said.  
Kageyama growled, what was up with this kid? Less than a minute ago he was shaking with fear, and now he is insulting him, the disrespect.  
Kageyama took a deep breath ‘’And what is wrong with my face, dumbass?’’  
‘’Hey don’t call me dumbass!’’ the dumbass practically screeched, ‘’My name is Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou. And the thing wrong with your face is that ugly frown.’’ The little shrimp smirked. ‘’Besides if you keep frowning like that, your eyebrows may fall off’’’.  
His eyebrows may fall off..  
Kageyama softened his features. It surely was impossible for his eyebrows to fall off, maybe he would like get wrinkles at an early age, but his eyebrows to fall of?  
He glared at the smiling boy again, causing the shr-…no, Hinata to gulp.  
‘’Dumbass, are you mistaking me for an idiot, a stupid lie like that may work on that little girl, but not on me’’  
Hinata closed his eyes ‘’Fine, you got me, no eyebrows falling off. You should be happy about that, you aren’t quite the innocent looker . Now, imagine if we didn’t have eyebrows. I am sure i would look cute… Not so sure about you though.’’ The piece of shit had the nerve to chuckle at his own words.  
‘’HEY, I DIDN’T MAKE YOU SHIT YOUR PANTS, JUST SO THAT YOU COULD INSULT ME!’’  
‘’WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MAKING ME SHIT MY PANTS IDIOT, IF ANYONE SHOULD SHIT THEIR PANTS IT SHOULD BE YOU.’’  
‘’AND WHY IS THAT?’’  
‘’BECAUSE… because… i, err, i-’’ Finally the orange shrimp had shut his mouth.  
Kageyama got right in his face  
‘’Why were you following me the other night?’’  
Hinata once again jumped back ‘’Don’t you know what personal space is. And why should i tell you anything? You haven’t even told me your name.’’ ‘’Why would i tell you my name? You are the one that followed me, if anything you should answer my question.’’ ‘’But i told you my name didn’t i?’’ ‘’No one asked for your fucking name’’ ‘’Hey! Don’t swear, i told you my name out of politeness. But what would you know, you’re one of them anyway’.’ Kageyama widened his eyes ‘you're one of them anyway’, the words were just spoken but felt like they were an unclear loop in his brain and he just figured out what the record said.  
‘’Anyway, there is no particular reason i followed you, i was laying on my roof, watching the night sky. You flew past and i decided Hey why not follow this stranger in the dark and see where they’ll lead you. Obviously a stupid thing to do but i was tired of living the rules,’’ Hinata looked like he was about to say the dumbest thing yet ‘’I like to live on the edge, you know.’’ That was it, that was it, that may have been the stupidest thing kageyama had ever heard. Hinata couldn’t hurt a flower if he wanted to, the innocence with this kid was real.

…

The stranger took a step towards Hinata, Hinata took a step back.  
And suddenly the stranger burst out laughing. Hinata looked confused ‘’That was probably the stupidest thing i have ever heard,’’ the stranger said. ‘’Wha- stupid? It was the best thing i could’ve said!’’ Hinata protested.  
‘’Anyway, I guess I’ll see you around.’’ the stranger said again in a cold voice. ‘’Wait!’’ The stranger turned around ‘’Kageyama’’ he said ‘’What?’’ Hinata asked. ‘’Tobio, Tobio Kageyama, that’s my name.’’ Kageyama smiled.  
When he saw kageyama smile something happened to hinata. Sirens went off in his head, his heart skipped a beat, his legs became numb and there was a lump in his throat.  
‘’Well Bakageyama, nice to meet you.’’ Then Hinata returned a smile, so bright it could light up the dark field they were standing in.  
It was as if lightning had struck, lighting up the darkest corner of his mind.  
An euphoric feeling hit him, he felt like everything that had troubled him in the past had disappeared.  
Such a shame lightning never hits the same spot twice.  
They both parted ways.

…

The first thing Hinata heard when he tried sneaking into his house was ‘’SHOUYOU WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!’’ The second thing he heard was the sound of a sandal hitting his face. ‘’Come on Shouyou-kun how many times am i going to tell you that it’s dangerous at night. Just because i allow you to stay out longer doesn’t mean you can stay out until 2 AM.’’ his mother said. Oh crap was it 2 AM already, he left the house at nine but it wasn’t as if his conversation with Kageyama took so long.  
‘’So Shouyou-kun where were you?’’ His father asked.  
‘’I got lost in time counting the stars’’ He lied… Well technically it wasn’t a lie now was it, Hinata would never lie. It was simply a truth wherefore you had to understand that certain things had a different meaning.  
Hinata could in fact count the lights in Kageyama’s eyes, even if there were only two lights in each eye Hinata just got swallowed whole by those beautiful blue orbs.  
‘’Ahh Shouyou-kun what are we going to do with you?’’ His father sighed. His mother chuckled ‘’I know something, how about no dessert for Shouyou-kun at dinner tomorrow?’’ His father smiled at his mother ‘’That is exactly a fitting punishment for this little brat we call our son.’’  
Hinata overexaggerated looking hurt and put his hand on the left side of his chest ‘’How, how can you be so cruel? How, how will i survive the day without dessert? What will i have to live for?’’  
His father ruffled through his hair ‘’Go to sleep you brat.’’  
‘’Goodnight.’’ he whispered halfway up the stairs, not wanting to wake Natsu up.  
‘’Goodnight.’’ His parents said in union.

 

‘you’re one of them, after all’  
What did that dumbass Hinata mean by that. Probably nothing because he kept talking out of his ass, but Kageyama felt kind of hurt by those words. WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! was he hurt by those words, it wasn’t as if he had been expecting this day creature to give him his full respect, it wasn’t as if Kageyama gave him his full respect.

The following months they just sat together, watching the sun rise and set. Neither of them exchanged many words, usually it was silent, well as silent as it could be with Hinata not being able to sit still for one second and making quite a lot of noise. But Kageyama was fine by it no matter how annoying it may have been. The silence between them wasn’t necessarily awkward, at least not to Kageyama. And as far as he could see, neither to the dumbass. So what if he didn’t mind his presence at all? But of course the dumbass couldn’t know about any of this.

A year had passed with them sitting like this, not quite friends, not quite strangers. They were simply acquainted.  
It still left Kageyama at a loss for words when he saw Hinata in tears ‘’My father..,’’ he had said ‘’passed away.’’  
Kageyama didn’t know what to do or say so he just leaned forward and took the smaller boy in his arms ‘’It will be okay,’’ he assured him ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He closed his eyes as Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. For a while they were both laying in the grass, listening to the passing sounds. Hinata’s breathes had become more regular and he lightly snored.  
A cold breeze, warning for the approach of autumn made the hairs on Kageyama’s arms stand up.  
But he couldn’t feel the cold anymore, he felt something else. Inside of him something grew, a tingling feeling was making him feel hot.  
He looked down at hinata, who had already fallen in deep slumber and the feeling grew. It was making his chest feel empty and his stomach feel as if he had swallowed 20 pebbles.  
As if his legs were too light and would give up if he tried to stand up, as if his hands would tremble so much that he wouldn’t be able to hold a strand of hair, as if his wings would stop working and fall apart.

Once upon a time Kageyama was sixteen and he realized he found someone he didn’t dislike, someone whom he strongly liked, someone whom he loved.

When Hinata woke up he was laying on something warm, he instantly remembered falling asleep on kageyama’s chest. Suddenly a weave of awkwardness hit him, not only had he cried in front of Kageyama but he had also used him as a pillow. Sadness hit him when he remembered his father, his mother and Natsu had been a mess when they heard the news. Hinata too felt like shit, but he was an older brother and he was going to be strong even if he had to put on a facade. It had all become a little bit too much for him so he had just needed to get out and here he was now.  
He felt Kageyama shift underneath him, was Kageyama waking up? Hinata closed his eyes and felt himself placed on the ground. ‘’I’m sorry Shouyou, i really don’t want to leave you alone, but the sun is rising.’’ Hinata’s heart started beating as if it was trying to escape out of his body, had Kageyama called him by his first name? He felt Kageyama’s breath closer to his face and before he knew it he felt Kageyama’s lips on his.  
‘’Be safe and don’t hurt yourself.’’ were Kageyama’s lasts words before he took of.

Hinata’s heart was beating so fast that he couldn’t feel his heartbeat anymore, his face was probably red and he couldn’t move.  
Kageyama had comforted him, let him sleep on top of him, kissed him and then told him to be safe. All of this is less than 24 hours.

_Hinata was sixteen when he was left a confused, blushing mess._

The following days had been more silent and awkward, that killed Kageyama.  
‘’You were aware weren’t you?’’ Kageyama suddenly blurted out.  
‘’What are you even talking about Bakageyama?’’ Hinata asked.  
‘’Don’t play dumb idiot, I know that you know.’’ Kageyama stated, more as a statement than a question.  
Hinata was silent. ‘’Are you attracted to boys, Kageyama?’’ He asked.  
Kageyama blinked, was he attracted to boys? He had never been attracted to anyone, no one ever treated him right so he never became interested in anyone. Maybe he wasn’t attracted to anyone but Hinata. There was no chance in denying it now ‘’I think i’m only attracted to you.’’ Kageyama’s cheeks were tinted pink but he looked straight at Hinata, biting his lips.  
Hinata started laughing, which left Kageyama even more flustered.  
‘’If you’re going to do it, at least do it properly.’’ Hinata answered. ‘’wha-what.’’ ‘’If you’re going to confess to it properly.’’ Kageyama’s cheeks weren’t tinted pink, but were full on red now ‘’E-eh… Shouyou, you and i- no wait you’ve been the only one that hasn’t treated me in the wrong way and- no wait that isn’t what i want to say. HINATA IDIOT DON’T DO THIS TO ME, I LIKE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, CAN YOUR SMALL BRAIN COMPREHEND THIS?’’  
Hinata nodded and jumped to Kageyama to hug him ‘’I like you too he whispered.’’

_Kageyama and Hinata were sixteen when they started dating._

It was a weird thing really, a night creature with a day creature, especially since they were two boys. Awkward hand holding, first kisses and all the time they spend together were kept a secret.  
Everything was new and innocent, both boys having never experienced these things before.  
As if they were reborn together.  
The sweet innocent love that could only bloom from and for the both of them.

 

 _Hinata was seventeen when he asked his mother if it was okay for two boys to date._  
To which his mother had smiled and responded that it was totally okay.  
Until later, when she found out who this boy had been, and of course Hinata was forbidden from seeing this night creature again.  
Hinata was enraged, fuming, how could his mother be so close minded, how could she accept one thing but not the other.

 _Kageyama was seventeen when Hinata stopped coming to him_ , when he was once again all alone.  
Kageyama waited, waited and waited. The only reason Hinata couldn’t have shown up was because he had grown tired of it, NO. Kageyama refused to believe this. Hinata couldn’t have possibly grown tired of him.  
He had probably just forgotten, that’s right he had probably just forgotten. He’ll show up next time.  
Hinata hadn’t shown up the next time, or the time after that or any of the times after.  
Kageyama refused to believe Hinata had grown tired. He tried so hard to convince himself that the idiot had just hit his head and forgotten about him, after all there was no one to remind Hinata of Kageyama. That was it Kageyama smiled through his tears, Hinata had just forgotten about him. Somewhere in Hinata’s mind was Kageyama and him but he just couldn’t find it.

 

 

…

Kageyama laughed through the tears, the cold autumn wind blowing the leaves from left to right, the cold rain making them cling to whatever surface they could claim as theirs.  
Kageyama laughed as he heard the forest creatures approaching, he laughed as the rain hit his wings, as the rain hit his wounds. As the rising sun watched how Kageyama’s wings refused to fly, as his feathers were soaked by a mixture of the salty rain and blood and stuck to each other. Kageyama fell onto his knees, spitting blood and cursing them all. Cursing them all but a certain orange haired crow.

 _Hinata was eighteen when it all stopped,_ for some reason the sky wasn’t as blue anymore, the birds were just noise and the sun didn’t give him any calmth anymore.  
It was spring, Hinata was lonely, he wasn’t as lively as before and couldn’t even bother trying to fake his own happiness. For the first time in months Hinata went out, not far from home, just on a tree branch, to look at the sky. He noticed the sun wasn’t there, but hiding behind the clouds.

‘’Mr sun, are you hiding because you are lonely, all alone in that empty sky. Did you have someone once. Was it the moon? No i don’t think it is the moon, was it someone else? It someone else, someone special wasn’t it?’’

Hinata took in a sharp breath.

‘’Mr. sun, I too had someone special. I don’t know where he is now, but i miss him. We haven’t seen each other in a while.’’

Hinata looked down, he was on a high branch, high enough for him to die if he threw himself of of it.

‘’Mr. sun, what defines stupidity? I think stupidity would be an avian like me dying because he fell instead of flying.’’

Hinata stood on the branch, closed his eyes and smiled.

‘’Well, I’ve always been an idiot.’’

 

**_Hinata and Kageyama never made it to nineteen._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, idk why this took me a while, the beginning i really like.  
> But towards the end everything escalates like a shounen ai manga, i know.  
> But i really wanted to finish this chapter and about halfway through i got writer's block so yeah that's why it took me so long.  
> Also next chapter will probably be Bokuaka.  
> 


	3. beautiful and compassionate

A peaceful silence, disturbed by the sounds of footsteps banging in the hallway as the head of the Bokuto clan made his way through the palace. For koutarou there had always been one destination, no matter who tried to interfere, there had always been and there always will be one destination, from beginning to end. And what might that destination be you ask, a better question would be whom might that destination might be. For it is none other than Keiji Akaashi, the beautiful and handsome prince of a place not so far away yet too far to reach.  
A noble and a prince meeting might not seem like an abnormal thing but everything involved with koutarou was anormal. 

….

The first time Koutarou met Keiji was none of the unusual; after all, Koutarou’s father was the king and the king had important matters to discuss. Kou wasn’t allowed to join, for the obvious reason that he was only eleven years old. By now Kou had memorized all the nobles, he had to greet them every time.  
Oikawa-san and his wife; Matsukawa-san, who had come alone this time; Hanamaki-san and his wife; Kuro-san, his wife and their second oldest son who was also Kou’s best friend Tetsurou. There was someone with Akaashi-san Kou didn’t recognize.

‘’Welcome Akaashi-san,’’ Koutarou’s father greeted behind him ‘’I see you brought your son along.’’  
‘’Yes i wanted to take Keiji out of the house, this is the only way for him to leave the house.’’  
Akaashi san responded. ‘’Keiji haven’t you grown since the last time I saw you, I hope you like the interior here,’’ the queen smiled. ‘’It is indeed very beautiful, Bokuto-san,’’ Keiji responded. It was obvious that he had been taught how to speak with respect. 

The nobles went inside, Akaashi was escorted by a maid and Tetsurou joined Koutarou.  
‘’Do you know him?’’ Tetsu asked as he watched Keiji talk to the maid while walking towards the garden. ‘’Keiji-kun is the son of Akaashi-san,’’ Kou responded. ‘’We should ask him to join us,’’ Tetsu requested. Kou’s face lighted up ‘’Yes he’ll definitely want to play with us!’’

They found keiji in the garden sitting in the shade of a tree. Keiji opened his eyes and looked in their direction. Koutarou was mesmerized; Keiji’s skin looked soft, his black hair contrasting his fair skin, his lips were dark pink and his cheeks tinted a slight rose of the warmth.  
Big blue eyes pierced his own honey brown as Keiji stood up and bowed.

‘’Is there anything you want Bokuto-sama, Kuroo-san,’’ Keiji asked. 

Kou couldn’t utter a single word, for he was mesmerized by the cuteness that was the ten year old Keiji. 

‘’uhmm… we were wondering err.. we were wondering if you… if you would…’’ Kou started. 

‘’What mister prince here is trying to ask is if you would like to join us and play,’’ Tetsu finished. 

 

Keiji gave them a small smile and shook his head ‘’ I am very honoured you would ask me but  
I would prefer to stay here and wait, Kuroo-san. If that wouldn’t cause any inconveniences.’’

‘’Of course not’’ Kou finally managed to utter. 

‘’Then we’ll be taking our leave, have a good day Akaashi-kun,’’ Tetsu said.  
Of course Tetsurou like Koutarou had been taught how to respectfully talk to different people and of the two of them Tetsurou did the better talking.

Keiji nodded towards Tetsu ‘’Goodbye Kuroo-san,’’ he turned and bowed ‘’Goodbye Bokuto-sama.’’

‘’Goodbye Akaashi-kun,’’

When they reached the play room Tetsu turned towards Kou ‘’Perhaps he was just shy, i mean, you are the prince after all. 

Koutarou being the dramatic prince he is threw his hands in the air and sighed ‘’Ahhh, being a prince is so lame, Tetsuuuu.’’

Tetsu just grinned ‘’Oh shut up ouji-sama.’’

Koutarou did what anyone else would have done and hit Tetsurou on the back of his head.

-

Kou didn’t like being a prince, he didn’t have any free time. His parents never paid any attention to him and he had to deal with boring nobles.  
He was sixteen now and allowed to attend the assembly along with the other nobles children.  
Among the group of nobles Koutarou noticed someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. It was Koutarou’s first time at the assembly and he couldn’t help not paying attention. How could he possibly pay attention if there was an angel sitting across from him. An angel? Yes! That’s it! No human could possibly be this attractive, conclusion: Keiji Akaashi is an angel walking the earth. An angel not cast down from heaven but send from heaven to bless this earth. 

Koutarou was staring intensely at Keiji and he knew it, it’s just he couldn’t bring himself to look back. What if this was a dream and the angel would disappear.  
Tetsurou poked him in his side ‘’Dude, quit staring, you’re actually starting to creep me out.’’  
‘’wha...what, shit I thought I hadn’t made it that obvious,’’ Koutarou responded. ‘’Yeah right Kou, as if you didn’t want him to see you staring that intensely,’’ Tetsurou practically snorted.

Keiji glanced to them to see where the noise came from.  
Koutarou gave him a sheepish smile.  
And of course Keiji like the extraterrestrial he was returned a perfect smile, crafted by the gods themselves, and focused his attention back to the king.  
‘’As the royal family we expect all of you to be there. And as the king i hereby close this assembly,’’ Koutarou’s father said.

-

After everyone left Tetsurou and Koutarou we’re sitting by the fountain, in the garden.  
‘’Koutarou, my man, let me tell you this: You have it bad’’  
Koutarou looked at Tetsurou with genuine confusion.  
‘’What are you saying Tetsu?’’  
‘’The cute noble with the fierce eyes,’’ Tetsurou gave him a smug smile.  
Koutarou’s cheeks tinted lightly rose, but his ears became flaming red.  
‘’Don’t say such things Tetsurou,’’ he barely whispered.  
Tetsu’s eyes widened ‘’You didn’t deny it, wait you mean the great Bokuto-sama has found someone that makes him blush this much even tho they’ve barely exchanged 10 words towards you.’’  
‘’Shut up, Tetsurou.’’  
‘’Seriously you haven’t even said a proper sentence towards him, he is the only one that did the talking.’’  
‘’I get it Tetsu.’’  
‘’I mean he is a beauty, he can probably make a girl melt by giving her a glance. Just like how he made you nut by just looking at you.’’  
‘’I swear to god Tetsu if you don’t shut the fuck up about Akaashi I will shove those fake glasses you’re wearing up your ass.’’ Koutarou snapped.  
Tetsu huffed ‘’ For your information, the glasses Akaashi-kun was wearing probably were fake too. No you know, I bet his whole act is fake, no one is that perfect’’

‘’Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt.’’  
Both boys turned around to be faced with none other than Keiji Akaashi.  
Keiji bowed ‘’Bokuto-sama, Kuroo-san, I am very sorry to interrupt, but Kuroo-san your father and mother are taking their leave’’  
Tetsu stood up ‘’Thank you Akaashi-kun, come on Kou let’s go.’’

At the gate just before Keiji had to leave first, but before that he walked up to Kou and Tetsu.  
‘’And by the way Kuroo-san, I would like to inform you that my glasses are indeed real and that you are the only fake one.’’ He then turned towards Koutarou and bowed ‘’Goodbye Bokuto-sama,’’ he nodded towards Kuroo ‘’Goodbye kuroo-san.’’  
The two boys were left with mouths wide open.  
Tetsurou grinned ‘’Kou, he might not even be shy, he is a savage. I like him already.’’  
Bokuto only blinked ‘’Yeah… ’’

-

Spring had come and of course like every year there was a spring ball.  
Bokuto had finally turned nineteen and looked better than ever it was also the first time he properly attended the ball. He had to do what a prince does best, seem interested in what is happening, and make sure they will like you as the future king.  
He was talking to Tooru Oikawa, a beautiful noble. But no matter his beauty Tooru was definitely an asshole. Or maybe that was so because he considered himself the king and Koutarou was a threat? Nevermind that. At least Tooru guard, Hajime Iwaizumi was a better person and kept him in check.  
‘’Hey ouji-sama, there are literally only two attractive people here. The first one of course being me and the second one being the one with the stoic face. What was his name.. Key? Kej…? No that wasn’t it... ‘’ Oikawa started.  
‘’Shut up trashykawa, you know his name was Keiji. You’re just jealous that the women are looking at him instead of you,’’ Iwaizumi finished.  
‘’Iwa-chan, I am not jealous.’’ Tooru whined, earning a glare from Hajime.  
‘’If you would excuse me Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.’’ Bokuto nodded and left.

Keiji was here, and this time Koutarou was going to have a proper conversation with him.  
He saw Keiji talking to a maid, he waited for the girl to leave so he could approach him.  
As soon as the maid left he walked up to Keiji. ‘’Akaashi I didn’t know you were here.’’  
Akaashi nodded his head ‘’Bokuto-sama, it seemed like you knew I was present, seeing as you were waiting for the maid to leave so you could approach me.’’ 

There was one thing Koutarou was sure of, Keiji wasn’t shy, in fact Keiji was very blunt.

‘’And Bokuto-sama, I don’t mean to sound rude but your staring is very intimidating.’’

‘’Did I stare, I am sorry I didn’t mean to. It is just that no one ever talks to the servants while at the ball.’’

Keiji smiled ‘’I didn’t mean right now Bokuto-sama.’’ 

Bokuto felt his cheeks heat up when the realization hit him.  
‘’Yeah… about that.’’

‘’It is okay Bokuto-sama I don’t mind,’’ Keiji responded once more ‘’You should go entertain the guests.’’

Koutarou smiled ‘’I will,’’ and nodded his head ‘’Akaashi, could you stay for longer. Until the ball is over.’’

‘’Of course Bokuto-sama.’’

‘’And Akaashi.’’

‘’Yes, Bokuto-sama?’’

‘’Don’t call me Bokuto-sama, it’s like you’re calling my father.’’

‘’Of course Koutarou-san’’

Bokuto sighed, how very polite this angel was.

-

 

After the ball was over he found Keiji in the garden, sitting by the pond.  
The moonlight, reflected on the pond. Keiji’s black hair, contrasting his fair skin, looked a dark shade of blue. Koutarou observed him from a distance Keiji was slender as opposed to Koutarou who was broad. Still Keiji looked fit, Koutarou wondered what Keiji would look like shirtless. He shook that thought far away as he approached Keiji and sat next to him.

‘’Why did you invite me out here, Koutarou-san?’’ Keiji asked

‘’I figured we could get to know each other, you know, since your family is the advisor to mine. And you will most likely be my advisor.’’ Yeah that was a smooth answer, Koutarou mentally patted himself on his back.

‘’That is indeed a very smart idea Koutarou-san,’’ Keiji looked at him ‘’I already know a lot about you Bokuto-san so what would you like to know?’’

‘’No Akaashi not get to know like that,’’ Koutarou whined ‘’I mean get to know as friends.’’

Keiji looked confused ‘’If that is what you want Koutarou-san.’’

Bokuto stood up as his eyes lit up ‘’So tell me about your hopes, dreams, your secrets, what you want in life and that kind of stuff.’’

‘’My hopes are for you to lead this country well, my dream is to be a proper advisor, i currently have no secrets nor am i aware of any, what i want in life is the same as my dream. That’s about it.’’ Keiji answered like a machine.

‘’Akaashi you’re being so boring, tell me the good stuff,’’ Koutarouwhined.

‘’For a prince you’re very whiny, Koutarou-san,’’

‘’Akaaaaashhiii, don’t say that. Am i annoying you, I talked to much didn’t I. Father and mother tell me I talk too much. Kuroo and the servants say the same thing. Now even you, I am really horrible aren’t I.’’ Koutarou had only been in the presence of Keiji for twenty minutes and he already went full emo-mode. 

‘’It is okay Koutarou-san, I don’t mind you talking, in fact I think it is very refreshing.’’ Keiji tried comforting.

‘’You’re only saying that to make me feel better.’’ Koutarou whined again.

Keiji sighed ‘’I am indeed, Koutarou-san. You seem to have gotten to know me very well in the past twenty minutes.’’

Koutarou immediately lightened up ‘’Aren’t I amazing ‘kaashi?’’

Keiji smiled, a genuine smile, whereby even his eyes smiled ‘’You are indeed, Koutarou-san.’’  
Koutarou’s heart might have skipped a beat.

-  
(convenient time skip, just because i am lazy)  
-

They continued spending time together and Koutarou learned more things about Keiji, while Keiji had an entire list memorized about Koutarou’s likes, dislikes, weaknesses and strengths.  
Keiji’s favorite food was nanohana no karashi. He eats a lot and surprisingly Keiji’s hands are bigger that Koutarou’s, although finding that out was awkward.  
One time he made Keiji laugh so hard which resulted into Keiji laughing audibly. For which he then covered his mouth with his long slender hands and blushed.  
‘’Don’t be embarrassed, you’re still quite the beauty,’’ Keiji averted his gaze ‘’Even if you laugh like you’re barking,’’ Koutarou continued. Which resulted into Keiji giving him a well deserved stomp on his arm. Keiji stood up and looked down at where Kou was sitting ‘’I am not quite the beauty Bokuto-san,’’ Kou looked up at Keij, still smiling. Keiji gave him a smug grin ‘’I am the beauty.’’ Keiji and Bokuto looked at each other and simultaneously started shaking with laughter.  
if it wasn’t for the way Keiji stared at him, dazed, his eyes were watery and his cheeks tinted slightly red, his mouth was slightly open. Koutarou might have suffered a heart attack right then and there.

-

It was a hot summer day.

‘’Did you hear about the two lovers that died and became spring and autumn?’’

‘’What are you talking about ‘Kaashi?”  
It wasn’t common for Keiji to tell tales or stories so it caught Koutarou by surprise.

‘’It’s just a legend and it didn’t originate too long ago, but it goes like this: Two lovers, a day creature and a night creature-’’

‘’Ahhh so it’s something like forbidden love, huh.’’ Koutarou interrupted.

Keiji glared ‘’Koutarou-san, don’t interrupt me.’’

Koutarou smiled sheepishly, how he loved that bluntness.

‘’As I was saying, not only were they night and day creatures, they were also two boys.  
One of their family members found out and ass you would guess.’’

‘’They forbade it?’’ Koutarou questioned.

‘’Exactly, one of them died and stopped showing up, the other one died not short after.  
One died when it was spring and the other during autumn.’’

‘’Akaaaaashhiiiii, you know i don’t like sad endings,’’ Koutarou whined. 

Keiji rolled his eyes, something he had been doing more and more lately. ‘’Koutarou-san as the future king you should know better than to expect happy endings.’’

Koutarou threw his arms up and his head down ‘’Ahhhhhh a guy can hope can he not.’’

Keiji sighed once more.

Why would Keiji tell a tale like this?

‘’Oi ‘Kaashi, what do you think about forbidden love?’’ Koutarou asked hesitantly.

‘’I think if it is forbidden it shouldn’t happen. It is forbidden for a reason don’t you think, Bokuto-san. That would be the same as a king marrying a homeless person. It’s uncalled for.’’  
Was Keiji’s response

Koutarou frowned ‘’But what if it’s true love?’’ 

Keiji paused for a second and asked, seemingly hesitant ‘’Koutarou-san, please don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with a commoner.’’  
Well, it was more of a command than a request.

‘’No ‘kaashi of course not, but they are noble.’’ Koutarou corrected.

‘’If they’re a noble we might be able to work our way around it, I suppose.’’ Keiji voiced his thoughts.

‘’But ‘kaashi,’’ Koutarou took in a deep breath ‘’The person I have come to fancy isn’t a girl.’’

Something flashed through Keiji’s eyes. Pity? Koutarou was sure, Keiji was pitying him. In Keiji’s eyes Bokuto was nothing but a foolish prince, who wasn’t able to fulfill his duties.  
‘’I never thought your relationship with pain-in-the-ass-Kuro-san would progress like this.’’  
Koutarou’s face went from fright to confusion, Keiji gave a bitter smile.

Koutarou almost flew back ‘’WHA- what it’s not Tetsu.’’ 

Now it was Keiji’s turn to look confused.

‘’ ’Kaaaashiiiiii are you really that dense?’’ 

‘’Koutarou-san, I am sorry but i have no idea what you are talking about,’’’ Was Keiji’s response.

Koutarou gently grabbed Keiji’s chin, ‘’Close your eyes.’’  
Keiji Obeyed, Koutarou leaned in.

Koutarou lightly brushed their lips together  
‘’You can open your eyes now.’’

Keiji opened his eyes, Koutarou’s face was tinted rose, but his ears were flaming red.  
‘’I guess Kenma-kun and Pain-In-The-Ass-san were both right,’’ Keiji smirked

Their faces were still inches apart.  
‘’You really are a playboy Koutarou.’’  
Something like relief was painted on Keiji’s face

Koutarou was baffled for a few different reasons.  
The first being Keiji was smiling widely, the second being that Kozume and Tetsu played him like that and the third being Keiji just called him by his first name, without honorifics.  
‘’Did you just call me Kou-’’

Keiji smirked, placed his hand on Koutarou’s neck and smashed their lips together once more, not giving Koutarou a chance to finish his question.

Their lips met once more, this time more lustful. Koutarou licked the bottom of Keiji’s lips, almost begging Keiji to let him enter. Keiji opened his mouth, their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Keiji spread his legs and pulled Koutarou closer, letting out a small moan as his crotch brushed against Koutarou’s.  
Keiji pulled away, his face red, his eyes heavy and his voice out of breath, ‘’So what if i did, Kou-ta-rou-chan?’’

\---

Koutarou loved it, the way Keiji only made expressions like that for him. It was his own little secret, the way Keiji begged, the way he moaned. When he tried to keep his moans quiet in case someone would catch them. How Keiji could get dominant and also submissive. How lewd Keiji really was. 

Keiji was his and he was Keiji’s.

\---

Of course nothing can last forever, especially not a relationship like that.  
A prince should marry a princess, so go figure that he did.  
It was all business and no love from Koutarou’s side.  
Keiji knew this and yet he couldn’t help but feel like someone made him eat blocks of stone whenever he saw her. She was clueless about them and if she even figured out the slightest bit, he would make sure she never saw a hint of daylight. Better yet no light at all, no sound att all, no senses at all.

Koutarou was his and his only.  
\----

Koutarou didn’t like that bitch at all, not because he was forced to marry her. But because she pretended to love him and in the meanwhile made moves on Keiji.  
She would always pretend to be intelligent, just so she could converse with Keiji.  
And Keiji, as smart as he was, was also dense, the densest. He would indulge in conversations with her about the stupidest subjects.  
It annoyed Koutarou more than it should have, Keiji was Koutarou’s advisor, his right hand man. And Keiji knew what would be best of course Koutarou was very well aware of that.

\---

What happened was unexpected, unavoidable.  
When they found out the prince had been cheating on his beloved princess, you could imagine what happened next.  
Everyone was enraged, how could the prince betray the beloved princess like that.  
The prince defiled himself by cheating. And not to mention with nothing less than a man.  
A riot by the townspeople, the entire country.

Koutarou ran as fast as he could to find Keiji, ‘’Let us leave,’’ was the only thing he had said.  
Keiji, of course, followed without hesitation

\---  
‘’Koutarou, I don’t think you can avoid this anymore,’’ Keiji said in the silence of the dawn.

They had escaped far away from the castle and the capital, so far there was no one but them near, but they both knew the townsfolk were looking for them.

Koutarou’s gaze was already focused on Keji, so he merely raised a brow.  
‘’What do you mean ‘Kaashi.’’ It came out a bit more tired this time.

‘’If we go back they’ll still accept you as the king, they love you Koutarou.’’  
Keiji was still as calm as ever, no hint of distress on his face.

‘’But what’ll happen to you?’’ 

‘’I think you know exactly what will happen, I’ll either be executed for seducing the prince or I will be stripped of all my rights. Either way I’ll be dead.’’  
Face still expressionless as ever, Keiji’s eyes met Koutarou’s.

Koutarou didn’t really want an answer, he just wanted to give Keiji a chance to reevaluate his words. ‘’That will never happen, I promise.’’

‘’As your advisor and right hand, I have always known what was best for you, please listen to me, Koutarou.’’ Keiji sounded a little irritated this time.

‘’You’re always going to be by my side, right?’ Koutarou asked, already knowing what answer he would get he cupped Keiji’s cheek and leaned in.

Keiji didn’t kiss him back, instead he shoved him away. Koutarou looked at Keiji’s face, his eyes were now red and he looked mad. ‘’Why don’t you understand Koutarou, I want to be with you forever,’’ he almost whispered. Koutarou spread his arms to hug Keiji, who now had tears in his eyes. Keiji pressed his face closer into Koutarou’s chest and closed his eyes.  
‘’Koutarou , I don’t think we will make it through the winter like this.’’  
‘’It’ll be okay Keiji, I promise.’’

-

Not late after that the days became shorter, while the nights grew. They were safe from the forest creatures as long as Koutarou’s presence was there. Keiji could feel their stares at night and he could hear them following from behind. But Koutarou’s aura was stronger so the creatures stayed away. Keiji noticed the forest creatures disappearing one by one when the days started to get colder. Even at night they were nowhere to be found. This did not make Keiji feel at ease, but he hadn’t dared to speak up about this to Koutarou, in fear that maybe all the forest creatures needed were a mention of name to come back.

‘’Hey Keji, what would be your favorite season,’’ Koutarou asked out of the blue.  
‘’I don’t think I have one,’’ Keiji answered ‘’What would be yours?’’  
‘’I also didn’t have one, but now i have decided it’s winter.’’  
That made Keiji sigh, if there was one season he despised it would be winter, the only reason being that they have come in a situation like this during winter ‘’And why would that be Koutarou?’’  
‘’Because right now I get to spend it with you,’’ Koutarou turned toward Keji and smiled.  
‘’Even in a situation like this?’’ Keij asked. ‘’Even in a situation like this.’’  
Keiji managed to smile, only Koutarou could make him smile in the worst situations.  
‘’Keji?’’ ‘’Hmmm?’’ ‘’You know maybe Tetsu was right and you really are kudere.’’  
Keiji just let out a sigh.

Two days after the forest creatures disappeared it started to snow, a day after it was too cold to continue moving. What was even worse, Koutarou wasn’t feeling all too good, he of course did not want to make Keiji aware of this. But Koutarou can’t hide anything from Keiji, and if Keiji hadn’t noticed by now then he would have noticed when Koutarou collapsed in the snow.

Koutarou’s body temperature was rapidly lowering and there was nothing Keiji could do, he had never felt this helpless before. Koutarou repeated that he just needed to sleep and he would be fine, to which Keji would not allow him to, for obvious reasons of Koutarou never waking up again. But Koutarou couldn’t stop his eyelids from getting heavy. And Keiji started to notice his arms felt like they were being cut by the cold snow and his legs had given up completely. He felt his eyes get heavier by the second. ‘’Koutarou, I think my favorite season might have become summer, because that’s when we confessed.'' Keiji closed his eyes and felt consciousness slowly leaving his body.

-

Two corpses, preserved by the cold winter snow were found when the ice started to melt. Despite everything the two traitorous lovers were buried next to each other. When winter finally left and spring took over, the plants started to grow from under the soil and formed little flower buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Keiji is summer and Kou is winter btw.)
> 
> So my original plan was to have this chapter at 1000-1500 words, but i have no self control so here are 4100+ words.


	4. Seperatly brought together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spring: Hinata  
> summer: Keiji  
> autumn: Tobio  
> winter: Kouarou

Spring and autumn are separated by winter and summer, while they also separate winter and summer..

It all started with spring who created beautiful organisms for three months and would then gifted them to summer. Summer kept them with love and gave them the warmth they needed, but not only summer and spring needed room for creations, so did winter and autumn.   
After three months of summer taking care of spring’s creations and creating others, autumn came along.

It turned the green leaves orange, yellow and red, a breathtaking sight.  
Hypnotizing summer just long enough to take it all away.   
The instant those coloured leaves hit the ground, it was too late, those soft cold breezes turned into storms. Storms not only of autumn’s reaping but of springs screams of agony as his creations were being reaped.

Autumn came as a nightmare dressed like the most beautiful dream one could have.  
Autumn couldn't take the pain of spring and summer couldn't calm either of them down, so along came winter.   
If autumn was the one who reaps, then winter was the one who keeps.

Winter was calm, just like summer. If spring was a warning, summer was the calm before the storm, autumn was the storm and winter was the calm after the destruction when only the sound of desperation could be heard through all the ruins. because unlike the calm of summer -which was full of cheers- this was the calm of winter, after the apocalypse had taken place.

Winter was silent, spring’s moans of pain could be heard in the distance, autumn's cries of regret, summer’s motherly hushing.   
Winter always wanted to give summer the silence that it deserved, summer had to deal with a spring and autumn full of sound.

Summer never had a second of silence, so winter made sure for everything to stay silent.  
It made the heavens cry solid water so the loud creatures wouldn’t come to disturb the calming silence.  
The streets were now covered in snow.  
Snow covered everything autumn had destroyed, winter was a gravekeeper that buried spring’s dead leftovers so that neither autumn or spring had to feel pain and summer wouldn’t be left to deal with them.  
You would think that winter cared about those two but there was one one it cared about, summer.  
But summer didn't care about winter, summer only cared about the other two, the loud ones that made more noise when it was their turn to watch over.  
Winter didn't mind summer not loving it.   
“one day witn the moon gets just a little bit too close to the sun and the sun destroys its former love forever, day and night will collide.  
The sun will come up again and the creatures of the night will cry. The sun won't shine as bright and the flowers won't stay as vibrant and will melt in the summer, spring will be betrayed and autumn won't have to reap.  
Autumn and spring will collide and no one will stand between us. The sun won't be as warm and you will be mine forever.”  
Winter had said every time that is was its turn.   
Summer acted like it hadn't heard, being too busy with taking care of the loud ones but winter knew it had.  
And somewhere far away every time the calm of winter took over, there was a silent whisper, you would miss it over the sound of your breathing.   
A soft voice, filled with more warmth than winter had in its entire existence “thank you”.

The seasons can’t be one, but when life and death, day and night collide, they become eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i have ever posted, so plz don't roast me too hard, okay
> 
> ONE MORE THING, I PROMISE!  
> Hinata and Kageyama are respectively spring and autumn.  
> Bokuto and Akaashi are winter and summer respectively.
> 
> Okay, remember when i said only one more thing? I lied!.  
> If anyone wants to contact me to talk about literaly anything, this is my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/taes.eyelash/?hl=nl)


End file.
